Berhentilah Merokok!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: 'Berhentilah merokok. Aku tidak ingin punya istri perokok.'


Seorang gadis berkimono trendi sedang berjalan mengitari _kabukicho_. Dia kemudian singgah ke sebuah bar kecil bertuliskan _'Otose's Snack House'_.

Matanya yang biasa menajam—sensitif dengan aura penjahat kini dia turunkan. Tubuhnya sedikit melemah, begitu juga dengan jiwanya. Ingin rasanya dia copot ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan surai pirang itu terbebas, melepas semua beban dan _terjun_ ke sebuah _jurang_.

Untuk sesaat, Tsukuyo merasa lelah.

* * *

**BERHENTILAH MEROKOK!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Gintama. Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

_**Story **_**© Day-chan Arusuki**

**CANON. OOC. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda—kalau masih bisa disebut pemuda, berjalan turun dari apartemennya. Hari ini di rumah tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang bisa dimakan. Ada _sih_, tapi segebok _sukonbu_ yang tersimpan di lemari. Itupun ada penjaganya.

Adapun Kacamata, member bershinpachi itu sedang lelah untuk mengurusi kehidupan santai tuannya. Dia kabur ke rumah asalnya setelah mendapati kulkas di _Yorozuya_ kosong melompong. Dia sudah tidak kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

Alhasil, di sinilah tempat akhir pengupil itu berlabuh. Dengan santai dia membuka pintu geser kayu tersebut. Malam-malam begini tidak ramai memang, hanya ada beberapa pria tua, jomblo dan miskin sedang menenggak bir—guna melupakan masalah mereka sesaat. Oh, tidak. Lupakan kalimat barusan … kau membuat karakter utama ini depresi ….

Tapi, ada pemandangan berbeda hari ini.

Samurai malas itu tersenyum kecil sebelum dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah gadis ninja yang dikenalnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" sapanya bernada malas seperti biasa.

Sosok itu menoleh. "Gintoki." Dia memandangi minumannya yang tidak beralkohol sejenak. "Aku ingin cari suasana."

Terdengar lenguhan malas dari Gintoki. "Hmmm … sampai harus ke sini?"

_Death God Courtesan_ itu menaikkan satu alisnya—tanda tidak begitu suka reaksi dari Gintoki. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau tidak berhak mengatur, tuan."

"Oh tolonglah, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak basa-basi," keluh Gintoki. "Santailah sedikit, Tsukuyo."

Gadis itu—Tsukuyo, hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke meja. "Uh, terserah kau."

"…."

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut. Tsukuyo masih terdiam dalam posisi telungkupnya, sementara Gintoki mendapati pesanan birnya sudah datang. Catherine—pelayan bertelinga kucing itu mengerling jahil ke arah Gintoki yang tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

Gintoki memandangi sosok Tsukuyo yang sepertinya sedang _lelah_. Setahunya, Tsukuyo itu gila kerja. Tiap hari dia berpatroli demi melindungi member-member _Yoshiwara_ yang kerap dilecehkan. Tanpa lelah, tanpa ampun.

Dia sosok yang heroik—tapi tidak pernah memikirkan diri sendiri.

Diam-diam Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Kalau sudah seperti ini, berarti Tsukuyo dalam keadaan yang benar-benar kacau.

"… tidak berpatroli?" tanyanya memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

Tsukuyo mendongak dan menatap Gintoki dalam diam. Kemudian dia mengambil cerutu kesayangannya dan mulai merokok.

"… anak buahku memaksaku untuk keluar dari _Yoshiwara_ malam ini." Dia mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. "Apa boleh buat."

Gintoki terkekeh pelan. "Itu bagus. Kau memang bekerja terlalu keras—kadang aku iri padamu."

"Yah, daripada _Yorozuya_,bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di _Yoshiwara_? Ada ruang kosong."

"Uh, tidak terima kasih," tolak Gintoki _sweatdrop_. "Aku tidak mau menjadi laki-laki gampangan."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari Tsukuyo. "Kau pasti berharga mahal. Kau kan _hero_-nya _Yoshiwara_."

Obrolan singkat yang diselingi canda serta ejekan mengudara di atmosfer Gintoki dan Tsukuyo. Mereka memang tidak sering bertemu, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan kehabisan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Sesekali Gintoki meminum birnya dan Tsukuyo mengisap cerutunya.

Selama beberapa saat, Gintoki _nyeletuk_. "Hei, berhentilah merokok."

Tsukuyo menoleh sempurna. "Kenapa? Cerutu ini sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku."

"Merokok itu tidak baik. Apalagi untuk seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu jomblo, kasar, tidak manis dan galak."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh."

Gintoki sedikit geli melihat reaksi Tsukuyo yang cemberut. "Tapi, aku serius. Mungkin di komik _JUMP_ banyak karakter laki-laki merokok agar kelihatan keren. Tapi untuk wanita aku jarang melihatnya."

"Bahkan pemilik bar ini merokok," jawab Tsukuyo menunjuk ke arah Otose—yang memang sedang merokok. "Pelayannya juga, _tuh_."

Gintoki menoleh malas ke Otose dan Catherine yang berada tidak jauh dari Gintoki dan Tsukuyo. Mereka merokok sambil berbincang—_like a boss_. Seperti adegan bos-bos mafia yang berhasil menangkap musuhnya kemudian diadili di depan mata. _Asek_.

"Jangan kau pedulikan nenek reot itu. Umurnya tidak lama lagi," ujar Gintoki. "Lalu si pelayan itu … ah sudahlah. Dia bukanlah figur yang baik pokoknya."

"Kasar sekali kau pada pemilik apartemenmu. Dan lagi-lagi alasan yang kau utarakan tidak ada hubungannya," sergah Tsukuyo sambil tetap mengisap cerutu.

"… _well_, setidaknya nenek itu sudah pernah menikah, oke? Dan pelayan itu _amanto_."

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Kau tidak ingin menikah dan punya anak?" tanya Gintoki. "Nikotin berdampak buruk pada rahim dan janin—itu yang biasanya di iklan."

Gadis berambut pendek itu tertawa setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "… aku tidak akan menikah."

"Padahal tubuhmu bagus," goda Gintoki yang membuat Tsukuyo sedikit gugup. "Kau menyakiti hati _Kami-sama_. Kau sudah diberi tubuh bohai seperti itu tapi kau malah memilih—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku melepaskan semua sisi kewanitaanku," potong Tsukuyo mengomel.

Gintoki memasang tampang mengejek. "Tapi kau masih teriak waktu aku memegang—"

"Karena kau mengagetkanku dan itu menjengkelkan." Tsukuyo lagi-lagi memotong omongan Gintoki yang sedari tadi menjurus ke _rate_ M saja. _Please, save this fanfic's rate_.

Gintoki menyeringai dan merangkul Tsukuyo tiba-tiba. Mulutnya dia tempelkan tepat di telinga sensitif gadis ninja tersebut. "Hooo … jadi begitu …."

Tsukuyo reflek mendorong Gintoki—hingga samurai bangkotan tersebut jatuh. Merasakan _blushing_ di pipinya, dia mencoba untuk bermuka marah.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" protes Gintoki kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin dianggap wanita. Itu tadi cara para pria untuk berkeluh kesah pada temannya _lho_!"

"A-Ap …." Tsukuyo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia bingung, apa yang dikatakan Gintoki itu benar?

Selang beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tawa kepuasan dari Gintoki. Pemuda bersurai perak tersebut sungguh geli melihat gadis di depannya. Sok-sokan menjadi pria, padahal tidak mengerti pria yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana.

Tsukuyo merasa sebal dan dia menenggak habis minuman yang ada di meja. Dia bergegas keluar bar setelah membayar, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih terpingkal. Mukanya memerah padam akibat malu, marah dan ….

Mabuk.

Tidak sampai sedetik pintu geser itu tertutup, terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh. Gintoki menyadari itu dan segera memeriksa keadaan luar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali melongok ke dalam bar dan _sweatdrop_ setelahnya.

Gintoki menghela napas mendapati _shinigami taiyuu_ ini tergolek tidak berdaya di depannya. Meracau tidak jelas sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau minum birku, Tsukuyo?!" tanyanya depresi. Dia tahu Tsukuyo lemah dalam hal alkohol, dan dia bisa jadi mengerikan.

"Oi, Gintoki! Kau belum membayar pesananmu!" terdengar dari dalam bar, seorang nenek-nenek janda berteriak garang.

Gintoki memasang muka ganteng sebelum menoleh ke arah Otose. "Maafkan aku, nenek tercinta. Aku harus mengantar wanita cantik ini pulang ke rumahnya. Ini mungkin tugas yang sulit, tapi aku harus mengembannya. _Red Line_ mungkin masih jauh, tapi dengan ketujuh bola yang sudah kukumpulkan, aku yakin bisa."

Dengan itu, Gintoki segera menggendong Tsukuyo dan kabur.

**-xxx-**

"Sial, dia berat sekali …."

Gintoki mengeluh sembari menggendong Tsukuyo yang tertidur di dadanya.

Heran ya, kenapa bisa Tsukuyo tertidur di dada _jablay_ Gintoki?

Tsukuyo awalnya memang berontak. Orang mabuk, apalagi itu Tsukuyo, pasti dunia akan mengalami siaga I. Sebelum Tsukuyo bertindak anarkis—dan sebelum Otose dapat menangkap dia dari belakang dengan sadis, Gintoki terpaksa memukul beberapa daerah di tubuh Tsukuyo agar dia pingsan.

Bukan berarti tanpa pengorbanan. Gintoki pun mendapati mukanya babak belur karena baku hantam singkat dengan Tsukuyo tadi. _Gila … wanita ini memang kuat. Untung dia sedang tidak membawa _kunai_-nya_.

Dalam sunyi malam yang tenang, Gintoki menggendong Tsukuyo kembali ke _Yoshiwara_. Bukan jarak yang dekat memang, tapi dia tidak sempat memakai sepedanya—nenek garong itu mengejarnya dengan kecepatan torpedo. Ya sudahlah.

Tsukuyo sesekali mengigau kecil—membuat Gintoki sedikit tersenyum geli. Wajah polosnya ketika tidur terlihat lebih baik dan manis jika dibandingkan saat dia sadar.

_Tunggu … manis?_ ulang Gintoki dalam hati. Dia tidak salah membaca paragraf yang _author_ buat di atas, dan akhirnya dia menyadari sendiri bahwa Tsukuyo itu manis.

_Oke … aku tarik kata-kataku saat di bar tadi,_ ucap Gintoki dalam hati.

Diam-diam Gintoki tersenyum kecil mengamati wajah Tsukuyo.

Sampai Tsukuyo memukul dadanya, keras.

"Eh …? Eh? Oi, _Author_! Dia sedang tidur! Kenapa dia bisa menonjok—_Ohok_!" Gintoki tampaknya protes pada _Author_ yang sedang menulis ini. Sabar, Gintoki.

"Gintoki bodoh!" racau Tsukuyo dalam dada Gintoki. Sepertinya dia mengigau tentang Gintoki. Oh, bahkan di mimpi pun Gintoki sudah bodoh ….

"Berisik kau, _Author_ jomblo!" olok Gintoki. Dia kemudian menatap Tsukuyo yang masih menutup matanya.

"Meskipun aku menyerah pada sisi kewanitaanku, setidaknya aku juga ingin mencoba menikah …."

"…."

"… bodoh. Kenapa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu … persetan dengan bahaya rokok. Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan wanita kasar, tidak manis dan galak sepertiku."

"Uh …." Gintoki teringat pada ejekannya di bar tadi.

Tsukuyo terus mengigau dan membicarakan hal yang aneh. Tidak jelas. Gintoki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan dirinya. Terkadang tonjokan dan jurus-jurus Tsukuyo mendarat dengan cantik di dada maupun muka Gintoki. _Duh, _Yoshiwara sudekat _belum sih?! _

"_Kamehamehaaa_!"

"_Gear Second_!"

"_Karyuu no Tekken_!"

"_BANKAI_!"

"_Amaterasu_!"

"Oi, _Author_! Udah dong!" Gintoki protes dan mengancam akan melempar Tsukuyo ke _Grand Line_ kalau adegan tadi diteruskan. Baiklah.

Dibalik kekesalan dan usaha sabarnya menghadapi _Drunk Terminator_ ini, Gintoki berpikir dalam diam.

**-xxx-**

Pagi menyapa.

Tsukuyo perlahan membuka matanya. Riuh rendah _Yoshiwara_ membangunkan sosok ninja profesional ini dari tidurnya. Menguap pelan, dia merasa sedikit pegal di tubuhnya.

Sesaat, Tsukuyo mengerjapkan matanya. Dan beberapa detik dia tersentak kaget. Seingatnya, dia berada di daerah _Kabukicho_ kemarin, dan dia tidak ingat apapun setelah ….

Berpisah dengan Gintoki yang menertawainya.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" Seorang anak kecil menggeser pintu kamarnya pelan.

"Ah … Seita, apa kau tahu—"

"Kata _kaa-san_, kemarin Pahlawan _Yoshiwara_ itu mengantarmu ke sini. Kau dalam keadaan mabuk …."

"…."

"Dia menggendongmu, _lho_."

Sontak rona merah spontan menjalari pipi putih Tsukuyo kembali. Seita yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan. "Segeralah turun dan sarapan."

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Tsukuyo, Seita bergegas turun.

Tsukuyo memijat keningnya pelan sebelum dia menyadari ada secarik kertas yang terselip di dadanya. Dia mengambilnya dan sontak, wajahnya memerah kembali.

'_**Berhentilah merokok. Aku tidak ingin punya istri perokok.'**_

Demi Shinpachi yang nge_-idol_-in Otsu_-chan_. Demi Kagura yang menggerogoti _sukonbu_ sampai kiamat. Apa yang dia igaukan kemarin?! Tsukuyo histeris dalam hati. Antara kaget, malu dan ….

Senang?

*****END*****

* * *

_[A/N]_

Helloooo!

Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Adakah pecinta pairing Gintoki dan Tsukuyo di sini? :"""D kecewa sih sebenernya, soalnya fanfic romantis Gintoki dan Tsukuyo berbahasa indonesia tidak ada :((( kalo yang bahasa inggris lumayan banyak.

Ya sudahlah.

Sampai jumpa!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review **_**:)**


End file.
